Part Of Me
by Mari Courage Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine están comprometidos, hasta que los Nazis y Hitler llegan a separarlos. Kurt logra escapar de el campo de concentración, y esconderse en un zoológico. ¿Qué pasara con Blaine? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Kurt lo volverá a ver? Esta un poco triste pero no se preocupen... Tiene un final feliz.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Qué sucede?

**Part Of Me**

**Capitulo 1 ¿Qué sucede?**

Kurt y Blaine eran una feliz pareja comprometida, eran las personas más felices de todo el mundo entero. Ellos se amaban con todo su corazón, Blaine era parte muy especial de la vida de Kurt y Kurt de la de Blaine. Ellos vivían en Inglaterra, después de terminar su Universidad en NYADA.

Ellos estaban desayunando, para ir a trabajar, Kurt a su puesto como guardián del zoológico de la ciudad, y Blaine en una disquera. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se despidieron con un largo beso. Antes de salir de su departamento en el último piso, se oyeron unos disparos y personas gritando y llorando. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana, y se pudo notar un hombre muy grande con un traje de militar y una banda roja con un símbolo en el brazo, metiendo a personas a la fuerza en una camioneta. Kurt y Blaine se voltearon a ver angustiados e inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos.

"¿Qué diablos sucede?" Dijo Kurt angustiado por lo que pasaba afuera de su edificio

"No lo sé Kurt, pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amare hasta el final de mis días" Dijo Blaine limpiando las lagrimas de su prometido

Cuando se asomaron de nuevo por la ventana, vieron a tres hombres militares con la banda roja entrar por la puerta de su edificio.

Ellos se espantaron y cerraron la puerta con llave y pusieron algunas cosas para bloquearla. Se encerraron en su habitación y esperaron. Después de 10 minutos sintieron un fuerte golpe en su puerta. Ellos se abrazaban sin poder más. Los hombres tiraron la puerta y empezaron a buscar a Blaine y Kurt. Luego tiraron la puerta de su habitación, Kurt y Blaine no se soltaban y lloraban.

Un hombre tomo a Kurt de los brazos y lo saco de la habitación con brusquedad

"¡NO LO TOQUES!" Grito Blaine dentro de la habitación

Otro hombre saco a Blaine de la habitación con fuerza más de la necesaria

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunto Kurt con miedo

"Nazis, y cállate o te ira muy mal!" Grito el hombre que sostenía a Kurt

Blaine solo lloraba y lloraba. Cuando llegaron afuera, el militar más grande dijo

"Metan a el blanco en la camioneta, RAPIDO" Grito el grandote

Blaine entro en pánico y comenzó a gritar

"NO!, KURT, NO SE LO LLEVEN! KUUUURT" Dijo Blaine tratando de zafarse del militar

El hombre que sostenía a Blaine lo tiro al suelo y le dio varias patadas en el estomago

"BLAINE, TE AMO!" Grito Kurt desde la camioneta llorando

"Yo también mi príncipe, yo también te amo" Dijo Blaine sollozando

Luego lo llevaron hasta otra camioneta. Arrancaron las dos camionetas y se los llevaron a direcciones opuestas.

**No se espanten, toda historia triste tiene un final feliz, ya lo verán, espero que les haya gustado… Porfavooor déjenme sus reviews para ver que les pareció. XOXO Mari**


	2. Capitulo 2 Una salida

**Capitulo 2 Una salida**

Mientras Blaine iba en la camioneta, lloraba y lloraba. Las personas solo quedaban viendo y susurraban, todos, absolutamente todos lloraban, pero Blaine era el más desesperado de todos.

"Hola" Susurro una chica alado de Blaine con lagrimas en los ojos. Blaine no contesto y siguió llorando.

"Tranquilo, estaremos bien" Volvió a susurrar la chica "Me llamo Alice" Dijo ella aun susurrando

Blaine volteo a verla lentamente y contesto con un ligero "Blaine Anderson" Alice no quería entrar a su vida personal, pero le preocupaba ver así a las personas

"Perdón por entrometerme pero, ¿Por qué lloras así? Pregunto Alice débilmente

"Me separaron de mi prometido, es el amor de mi vida, sin el no viviría, y temo que muera, simplemente no se qué haría" Dijo Blaine llorando aun mas

"Lo siento mucho" Dijo Alice abrazando ligueramente a Blaine

Todo el viaje hacia los campos de concentración fue muy callado, claro, a excepción de los sollozos de las personas. Hasta que al fin llegaron.

Los Nazis bajaban a todas las personas empujándolas o golpeándolas, cuando bajo Blaine, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar desierto. No había casi nada, los encerraron en el campo de concentración y los Nazis se fueron dejando a Blaine y a los demás allí.

Por otra parte, Kurt solo iba sollozando todo el camino, las personas lloraban mucho, por la lástima que tenían de que separaran a Kurt y Blaine y obviamente por sus propias vidas.

Al llegar a el campo de concentración el militar grandote les ordeno a los demás Nazis que no los llevaran a el campo de concentración, si no que los matarían de una buena vez. Al escuchar eso, Kurt empezó a llorar aun más fuerte. Los Nazis que conducían la camioneta siguieron las órdenes del militar grandote y se los llevaron a un mar que estaba casi alado de el Campo de Concentración.

Al llegar, bajaron a todas las personas con patadas y empujones de la camioneta, Kurt se quedo viendo el mar… no podía ser posible, iban a obligar a las personas a que se ahogaran!

"Hagan una fila ordenada, rápido!" Ordeno uno de los nazis que traía un arma

Todas las personas se formaron y se tomaron de las manos, frente al gigantesco mar contaminado. Kurt estaba hasta la esquina derecha de la fila. Así que su mano derecha no agarraba a nadie.

"Caminen hasta que el agua les cubra la cabeza, y si se detienen o nadan, les disparamos" Gritaron los Nazis

Las personas poco a poco fueron dando pasos lentos hacia el mar, los nazis se quedaron en donde estaba estacionada la camioneta, así que ellos estaban todavía a unos 15 metros de distancia de las personas agarradas de las manos, ellos platicaban, reían y bromeaban acerca de el aspecto de las personas así que ellos no ponían demasiada atención a lo que sucedía.

Por otra parte, Blaine estaba cada vez más desesperado, Alice simplemente lo miraba con mucha lástima en los ojos.

"Aquí tienen, su comida de la semana" Grito un Nazi aventando un pedazo de carne cruda a las personas dentro del campo.

"NO, NO, NO! TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ ALICE, ¿ME OISTE?" Grito Blaine

"¿Pero cómo? Pregunto Alice asustada

"No los se" Dijo Blaine con las manos detrás de la cabeza "Ya se me ocurrirá algo

Iban caminando poco a poco hacia el mar, hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua helada, cuando Kurt sintió esto, entro en pánico, el no podía morir así!... El tenia una vida por delante. Casarse con el amor de su vida, tener hijos, vivir felices y morir de viejo en su cama por tanto amor. Simplemente no así.

Kurt volteo a ver a los Nazis que estaban volteados platicando de tonterías. Ese era el momento, la única oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, así que Kurt se soltó de la señora de su lado izquierdo. Y corrió, corrió lo mas que pudo, para que no lo atraparan. Kurt llego a la carretera, al fin, no sabía a dónde ir, Blaine era el que conducía, no Kurt, pero el pensó. "Ok Kurt, tranquilo, piensa rápido, si voy a la derecha, está el campo de concentración, allí esta mi príncipe, pero me atraparan y me mataran, pero a la izquierda hay un retorno que me llevara directo a mi casa. NO! Igual me buscaran, YA SE! A mi trabajo! Hay buenos escondites, y hay comida allí y camas" Pensó Kurt

Así que Kurt corrió lo mas que pudo al retorno en camino a el zoológico, eso era mejor, ya que podría morir en el campo de concentración, solo tenía que esperar por Blaine, el era muy muy listo, el sabría como escapar. Por si Blaine llegaba a escapar, Kurt le pondría algunas pistas para que Blaine sepa que Kurt se encontraba en el zoológico.

**Gracias a los Reviews y Follows de aurynklaine, Melisa 360, darckel, Gabriela Cruz, Blackbird Nigthbird, TweetArya y Iinis93. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y recuerden que actualiz veces a la semana. XOXO Mari**


	3. Capitulo 3 El Zoológico

**Capitulo 3 El Zoológico**

Kurt iba corriendo en camino a el zoológico, cuando sonaron unos disparos, Kurt salto hacia detrás de un árbol gigantesco que cubría perfectamente a Kurt. Espero unos minutos y volvió a correr, lo único que él esperaba era que Blaine estuviera bien.

Kurt por fin llego al zoológico y primero fue a el área de guardián de zoológico, esa era su area entonces ya sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada cosa, el fue automáticamente a un cajón que se encontraba a lado de una cama des tendida, lo abrió y saco dos pistolas y un paquete de balas, también saco un cinturón donde podía colocar las dos pistolas y el paquete de balas.

Se lo coloco en la cintura rápidamente y cargo las pistolas con todas las balas que se pudiera, se asomo por la ventana de la pequeña habitación, y solo pudo notar a las elefantes, leones, monos y otros animales muy asustados y algunos escondidos en sus cuevas. Kurt salió muy despacio y reviso todo el zoológico, empezó con el área del comedor, entro con una pistola en la mano y no pudo notar nada, solo algunas sillas desacomodadas y una que otra mesa en el tirada en el suelo. Reviso la cocina y estaba muy bien, tenía mucha comida suficiente como para un mes.

Reviso luego las demás áreas y estaban en muy buen estado. Luego reviso el lugar donde estaba toda la carne y comida de los animales. Tomo un trozo muy grande de carne y la partió en pequeños pedazos, luego los puso en un balde y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraban los leones, y los alimento.

Más tarde hiso lo mismo con los elefantes

"Ok, escúchenme chicos, tendremos que cuidar mucho la comida, tenemos que racionarla para que nos alcance por mucho tiempo hasta que algún país intervenga en esta guerra. Así que los tendré que poner adieta" Dijo Kurt explicándole a todos los elefantes. Uno de ellos hiso un ruido con su trompa inmediatamente después de que termino de hablar Kurt

"Lo siento, pero no hare una excepción por ti Chuck, estas muy obeso, tu tendrás mas dieta que los demás" Dijo Kurt alejándose de el área de los elefantes

Luego Kurt se dirigió a el área de los monos y chimpancés

"Hola chicos, sé que no es un muy buen día, pero tenemos que ser positivos ¿Ok?" Kurt tomo el balde de la comida de los monos y le dejo una a una jaula de dos monos, y así sucesivamente, hasta que llego a la última jaula

"Hola Tyler y Jimmy, tengan su comida" Dijo dándoles el balde "Ustedes son muy responsables así que les diré algo, prométanme cuidar a los demás, yo estoy a cargo de todo el zoológico, así que los dejare a cargo de esta área ¿Ok?" Dijo Kurt incado alado de la jaula de Tyler y Jimmy, los monos voltearon a ver a Kurt y le tomaron la mano. Kurt sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

Por otra parte Blaine estaba planeando algo con sus compañeros del campo de concentración

"Creo que sería buena idea distraerlos por un tiempo para que podamos escaparnos por la salida de emergencia que está detrás, que les parece" Dijo Blaine a Alicia y a otros dos chicos que estaban sentados alado de Blaine

"¿Pero, como?" Pregunto Alicia

"Tal vez podemos abrir la puerta y agarrar el pie del Nazi que está en la puerta luego, no lo sé, hacer que se caiga, y luego lo golpeamos y…"

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida" Dijo un hombre que estaba alado

"ENTONCES PLANEALO TU!" Grito Blaine poniéndose de pie

"Tranquilo Blaine" Dijo Alice poniendo un brazo al frente de Blaine

"Yo podría planear algo mejor que esa estupidez, ¿Sabes que no solo hay un Nazi en la puerta?, hay en todos lados, necesitas algo mejor que eso" Dijo muy incrédulo el chico

Blaine no resistió más y golpea a el chico en la cara "YO ALMENOS TRATO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ PARA ESTAR CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, Y TU NO ESTAS APOYANDO" Grito Blaine golpeando a el chico, el chico también reacciono y también empezó a golpear a Blaine.

"QUE ES TODO ESE ESCANDALO" Grito un militar entrando a la habitación

"ESTE TONTO EMPEZO" Grito Blaine

"A MI NO ME GRITAS, LOS DOS A EL CALABOZO, ANDANDO" Grito el militar

Entraron cuatro Nazis y dos se llevaron a Blaine y dos a el otro chico a el calabozo.

**Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado, iba a actualizar ayer pero no me dio tiempo, Sorry! Jaja… Gracias por sus Reviews y Follows, enserio me alegra el día! Espero sus Reviews y léanme… XOXO Mari**


	4. Capitulo 4 Trato

**Capitulo 4 Trato**

"Hola amigos, tranquilos, solo vengo a alimentarlos" Dijo Kurt acercándose a los pequeños chimpancés. Kurt amablemente les dio unos vegetales a los animales y se fue caminando. Tenía que alimentar a todos los animales, no mucho ya que no había suficiente comida para tanto tiempo.

Kurt estaba cansado, ayer solo vigilaba el zoológico, alimentaba a los animales, y escribía lo que pasaba en un pequeño cuaderno que tenía guardado en la habitación del guardián del zoológico. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que los Nazis tenían cautivo a Blaine, hace dos días que Blaine estaba en el calabozo, claro, Kurt no lo sabía, pero aun así estaba muy preocupado por Blaine.

Kurt estaba escribiendo en el pequeño diario todo lo que pasaba. Aparto la mirada de las hojas al notar que un camión militar entro al zoológico golpeando las puertas de la entrada. Kurt se asusto mucho, pero no lo mostro ante aquellos Nazis ya que Kurt salió de la habitación hacia el centro del zoo, donde se encontraba el camión. Iba caminando lentamente hacia ellos

"Hola, venimos en son de paz" Dijo uno de los Nazis abriendo los brazos

"¿Crees que es paz secuestrar a personas y matarlas?" Pregunto Kurt acercándose más a el Nazi

"Es para hacer una raza pura, tranquilo, no te haremos nada, tú te vez puro" Dijo uno de los Nazis "De hecho si quieres podemos empezarla tu y yo, soy Adam" Dijo el Nazi acariciando el brazo de Kurt. Kurt le tomo el brazo y lo aventó.

"Kurt… ¿Qué se les ofrece?" Pregunto Kurt enojado. El Nazi que acaricio a Kurt estaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Queremos hacer un trato, tu nos das uno de tus cuantos animales, ya sabes, para comida, ropa y eso y no te hacemos nada, o si quieres no nos des nada pero ten por seguro que no volverás a ver a tu prometido de nuevo" Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi prometido?" Pregunto Kurt dudoso

"El gritaba y gritaba mientras lo metíamos al calabozo que quería ir con Kurt, que lo amaba, que no te dejaría… bla bla bla… Ahora, ¿Aremos el trato o no?" Pregunto Adam, Kurt trago saliva muy fuerte y suspiro, obviamente no dejaría que mataran a su amor

"Si… llévate cualquier animal" Dijo Kurt asiéndose a un lado para que los hombres fueran por animales. Los hombres se llevaron algunas gallinas, un tigre de bengala muy pequeño y dos caballos para transporte por el campo de concentración.

"Bien Kurt" Dijo Adam subiendo a el tigre al camión "Gracias por los animales, en algunos días vendremos por más, así que aliméntalos bien" Dijo Adam guiñándole un ojo, al ver este gesto a Kurt le dio asco, los Nazis subieron a el camión militar y se fueron del lugar. Kurt se sintió pésimo porque no estaba con Blaine, porque el estaba en un campo de concentración en el fondo de un calabozo, sin comida ni agua y los animales, posiblemente mueran por no comer o simplemente porque esos estúpidos Nazis se los llevaron.

Kurt entro de nuevo a la habitación del guardián y escribió lo que le paso hace poco con esos Nazis, más tarde Kurt comió un sándwich pequeño y camino, necesitaba pensar, como hace tres días todo estaba perfecto, tenía una vida única, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida, y rápido todo desaparece y se crea una pesadilla para Kurt y Blaine.

Luego a Kurt le recorrió una carga eléctrica por el cuerpo, tiene que dejarle pistas a Blaine, el castaño sabe que Blaine va a sobrevivir y se casaran, se irán a otro país y listo. Tomo un cuchillo muy afilado y algunas cosas que tenía en la habitación y salió del zoológico.

"DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!" Grito Blaine desde el calabozo apenas iluminado por un rayo pequeño de sol que cruzaba por las rejas.

"CALLATE! ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR TI" Dijo el chico a Blaine callándolo por un segundo

"PERDON? SI NO ME HUBIERAS DICHO UE MI PLAN ERA TONTO, NO TE HUBIERA GOLPADO" Grito Blaine agitando las manos en el aire pero ambos se callaron al oír los ruidos de afuera del calabozo por el otro lado de las rejas.

"¿Así que el mayor no está?" Pregunto un Nazi

"Si, salió a buscar más personas, podemos tomar un tiempo libre" Contesto el otro

"Si… y como te fue en el zoológico?" Pregunto el chico

"Bien… traje animales" Dijo Adam

"Genial vamos a verlos y a matarlos, llama a todos" Dijo el otro chico corriendo y el otro chico se fue por otro lado

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Blaine entusiasmado

Kurt corrió hasta donde era la salida del campo de concentración, el se escondía detrás de arboles grandes y arbustos, aparte estaba armado, traía el cuchillo y una pistola, entre otras cosas.

Llego a uno de los arboles que estaba cerca y tallo un moño como todos los que usa Blaine, camino más adelante y tallo el escudo de Dalton, donde se conocieron, en otro árbol tallo "¿Recuerdas cuantos años llevamos de conocernos?, quiero que des el número de años en pasos muy grandes", en otro tallo a Pavarotti, si el pájaro no hubiera muerto, Blaine no se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kurt, en otro tallo "Baby It´s Cold Outside" ya que fue su primer dueto, en otro tallo "¿Recuerdas el año en que nací?, suma esos números y da pasos grandes el numero que te haya salido", en el penúltimo árbol tallo una imagen de el y Blaine besando se cuando Blaine le pidió matrimonio al castaño, Burt había tomado esa foto, entonces se la dio a Kurt, el era muy bien dibujante así que no le costó trabajo y en el ultimo árbol escribió "Ya no falta mucho bebe, solo tienes que ir a donde voy todas las mañanas después de salir de casa"

**No me maten! Perdonen por no haber actualizado, es que ya entre a clases y mis maestros se pasan con la tarea. **

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews y Follows, por eso sigo escribiendo este Fic.**

**¿Ya vieron el Spoiler Klaine?! MORI! Me hiso el día ese spoiler… Ya quiero que empiece la 5° Temporada… gracias por esperar. XOXO Mari**


	5. Capitulo 5 Finn

**Capitulo 5 Finn**

Kurt regreso corriendo a el zoológico ya que si se daban cuenta los Nazis, lo matarían sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que llego a la habitación, y se acostó a "dormir" por un tiempo, era inútil tratar de dormir en una guerra, y más con la preocupación por Blaine, Kurt no sabe cuánto tiempo se tarde Blaine en llegar, así que era cuestión de espera.

Kurt durmió por 10 minutos, pero despertó de golpe ya que no sentía el calor de Blaine rodeando su cuerpo, Kurt no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, esto no se había planeado, ellos querían vivir una vida hermosa, junto a la persona que más amas, con unos preciosos hijos, y morir por amor cuando seas anciano.

A Kurt ya no le quedaba nada, ni Blaine, ni casa, lugar a donde ir, sus animales estaban muriendo de hambre… todo estaba empeorando poco a poco.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" Susurro el chico que estaba con Blaine en el calabozo

"No se tu, pero yo me largo de aquí" Dijo Blaine gateando hacia la salida del calabozo, pero no era tan fácil, en el calabozo había demasiada humedad y charcos de agua sucia en el suelo, era realmente asqueroso, también habían rocas y vidrios que podían cortar.

Blaine fue gateando poco a poco, sufrió algunas cortaduras el vidrio a los vidrios y se empezaban a infectar por el suelo lleno de suciedad y tierra, pero eso no le importaba a Blaine en ese momento, lo único que quería Blaine era llegar con Kurt y poder abrazarlo con su vida y nunca soltarlo, defenderlo de todo lo que sucediera y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

El moreno llego a la salida, y lo que pensaba, está cerrada con un candado extraordinariamente grande.

"AVER ESTUPIDO, VEN A AYUDARME" Grito Blaine al chico que seguía en el fondo del calabozo

"¿Por qué debería de ayudarte? Tu eres el que nos metió en esto" Dijo el chico tratando de sonar gracioso

"Mira… esta no es la mejor situación para pelear, de acuerdo?, porque no mejor tratamos de salir y nos salvamos juntos, que tal" Dijo Blaine más tranquilo

"Wow, aparte de amargado, bipolar" Dijo el chico

"… ¿No tienes a nadie que te este esperando en algún lugar o alguien que ames?" Pregunto Blaine

"… Si… su nombre es Rachel Berry, es muy hermosa, ella está en Estados Unidos, yo tuve que venir aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, no me imaginaba que pasaría esto, ella es mi esposa" Dijo el chico muy triste

"¿Es tu esposa?" Pregunto el moreno

"Si… nos casamos hace 5 años, tengo dos hijos hermosos, un niño de 5 años y una niñita preciosa que solo tiene 3" Dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

"Entonces, con más razón tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Blaine ayudando a parar al chico

"… De acuerdo, pero no hagas estupideces" Dijo el chico sonriendo

"Bien, ahora hay que salir de aquí… heee"

"Finn" Dijo el chico poniendo las manos en los bolsillos

"Ok Finn, salgamos de aquí" Dijo Blaine muy seguro, se acercaron a la celda y jalaron el candado

"Esto no va a funcionar" Dijo Finn apartándose

"Espera, vez las llaves" Dijo el moreno señalando a la pared de al frente donde estaba un perchero con llaves

"Si, lo veo, pero como diablos las vamos a alcanzar" Dijo Finn un poco desesperado

"No está muy lejos esa pared, tal vez podemos agarrar alguna rama que este dentro del calabozo y tratar de alcanzarlas" Dijo Blaine

"Wow, una buena idea, bien, que te parece esta rama?" Pregunto Finn con una rama en la mano

"Perfecta" Dijo Blaine tomándola. La fueron acercando lentamente hacia la pared que estaba al frente, pasando entre las rejillas de la celda del calabozo. La punta de la rama tomo apenas las llaves y Finn suspiro de alivio, Blaine las fue acercando pero Finn estornudo, así que Blaine salto y luego tiro las llaves entre el calabozo y la pared.

"Prefecto Finn, perfecto" Dijo Blaine con mucho sarcasmo

"Hay, no hables Blaine, falta menos" Dijo Finn

"Lo sé, hasta podemos solo sacar el brazo y listo"

"Pues hazlo"

"Ok ok, ya voy"

Blaine saco el brazo y tomo las llaves, las atrajo con cuidado, cuando estuvieron dentro del calabozo, Finn salto de alegría y grito

"CALLATE, nos van a escuchar" Grito Blaine tapándole la boca

" Ok, ok cual será la llave" Pregunto Finn viendo tantas llaves

"No lo se probemos con todas" Dijo Blaine mirándolas, de repente escucharon unas voces fuera de el calabozo, eran los Nazis que estaban viendo los animales y matándolos, el problema era que estaban allí, así que Finn y Blaine no podían salir, los Nazis le dieron la espalda a las rejillas del calabozo, al tratar de ver los animales, así que ellos no veían a Finn ni a Blaine, el problema era que no podrían salir en ese momento.

**Perdónenme, sé que no actualice como en 3 semanas, pero es que estaban pintando mi cuarto y tenia exámenes y no tenía mi computadora, entonces ya entenderán… pero ya regrese. Tranquilillos! **

**Mi prima se llama "Ale" ella está escribiendo un Fic que se llama "You Belong With Me" está muy lindo y es Finchel, ella me da los capítulos y yo los subo, pero el Fic es de ella, su twitter es: ** /ItzelCuevas27 **para a los que les interese. **

**Déjenme por favor sus Reviews, les juro que me hacen el dia! XOXO Mari**


	6. Capitulo 6 Hogar

**Perdónenme sé que no actualice en una eternidad pero ya estoy de regreso, es que tenia exámenes así que…**

**Vieron Love, Love, Love ayer? YO MORI! Estaba llorando como un bebe… parecía que me estaban matando, enserio. Pero lo ame demasiado, lo que le dijo Blaine a Kurt fue de mi más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. 3 KLAINE FOREVER**

**Capitulo 6 Hogar**

"Y ahora como vamos a salir genio?" Dijo Blaine a un Finn ahora muy triste

"Yo?, aja… TU FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA!" Grito Finn desesperado

"Ok ok, tranquilo viejo, vamos a salir de aquí, ya lo veras" Dijo Blaine tomando del hombro a Finn, el le dio una ligera sonrisa y susurro

"¿Y ahora como vamos a salir de esta mugrienta celda?" Dijo Finn

"No lo sé " Dijo el moreno mirando el piso

"Tengo una idea, primero hay que ver que llave es la que abre la celda, luego hacemos algo que distraiga a esos estúpidos hombres luego cuando ellos vallan a otra parte, nosotros salimos corriendo y salimos de este horrible lugar" Dijo Finn cruzándose de brazos

"Wow que buen plan" Dijo Blaine sorprendido

"Así nací mi amigo… inteligente" Dijo Finn

"Pero con que los vamos a distraer…" Dijo Blaine volteando a ver a muchos lugares

"Ya sé! Busquemos algo pesado como una roca o algo así, luego abrimos la celda y lo lanzamos, esos ignorantes irán tras esa cosa y nosotros vamos al otro lado… ok?"

"Me parece bien… ¿Qué te parece esa roca de ahí?" Blaine señalo a la roca grande que estaba tirada en el suelo

"Si, préstamela" Blaine se agacho a tomarla, estaba sumamente pesada, luego se la dio a Finn

"Bien, ahora hay que ver que llave es la que abre esta porquería" Blaine empezó a agarrar cada una de las llaves que estaban en el llavero, hasta que tomo una llave oxidada, muy grande entro con dificultad en la cerradura, costaba mucho trabajo así que Blaine lo hiso con mucho cuidado para que no se ollera ningún ruido extraño de la celda para que los Nazis no se den cuenta, hasta que la celda ya estaba entre abierta, la abrieron con muchísimo cuidado Finn se preparo para aventar la roca hasta que un ruido los interrumpió.

"NO DEJENME SALIR, AAAAHHHH!" Se oía desde no muy lejos, entonces todos los Nazis voltearon hacia donde provenía el sonido, y todos fueron a ver que sucedía dejando a los animales allí, Blaine y Finn no lo dudaron dos veces y se ayudaron para cargar a los animales y llevárselos de allí, corrieron la más que pudieron hacia la salida, pero a la vez escondiéndose, ya que de la nada podía salir un Nazi y matarlos, aparte de los animales se llevaron pistolas, escopetas y navajas que se encontraban en el suelo o recargadas en algunas paredes, cuando llegaron a la entrada del campo de concentración habían unos militares cuidando la entrada, no lo pensaron más y Finn le disparo a el guardia de la izquierda y Blaine al de la derecha, corrieron y corrieron fuera del campo de concentración hasta que Blaine se detuvo en seco al ver algo tallado en un árbol… un corbatín, como los que dibujaba Kurt

"Viejo corre, no tenemos mucho tiempo" Dijo Finn desesperado

"Ok Ok lo siento" Dijo Blaine volviendo a correr, luego de nuevo se detuvo en seco… el escudo de Dalton, o esto era una broma pesada o era su Kurt tratándolo de ayudar, esta vez corrió un poco más lento tratando de encontrar otra señal hasta que la encontró y decía "¿Recuerdas cuantos años llevamos de conocernos?, quiero que des el número de años en pasos muy grandes" definitivamente, era su Kurt! Dios!... Finn y Blaine siguieron todas las pistas que Kurt le había dejado hasta llegar a la ultima pista, Blaine ya supo a dónde dirigirse.

Kurt se levanto con mucho cansancio, no había comido nada, no había dormido, y se encontraba en una fuerte depresión a causa de la guerra y Blaine. Fue por la comida de los animales, fue por ella y les dio la comida, muy poca claro porque no había mucha y quería que durara por al menos 4 días más, Kurt estaba muy preocupado, él pensaba que Blaine seguía raptado y sus animales ya no vivirían mucho… Se fue otra vez a la pequeña habitación y se acostó a desahogarse y pensar que eso nunca sucedió.

Blaine y Finn legaron a la entrada del zoológico, lo que temía Blaine era que, como la puerta estaba tirada, que se hayan llevado a Kurt. Entraron corriendo, Blaine conocía perfectamente el zoológico donde trabajaba su prometido, así que fue a dejar a los animales a una parte donde estarían seguros y se podrían recuperar adecuadamente.

Blaine y Finn buscaban a Kurt por todas partes hasta que Blaine recordó que hay una habitación para el guardián del zoológico, su Kurt, su ángel.

**Les agradecería muchisisisisisimo que me dejaran sus Reviews para sugerencias o peticiones… o quejas jeje. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y aun así leerlo aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar… Los quiero XOXO Mari**


	7. Capitulo 7 Por Siempre Juntos

**Holiwis chicos preciosos! Perdón por no actualizar… tratare de ser más organizada con mis tareas jeje. ¿Qué les pareció el promo de "The Quarterback"? Ahh no quiero ver el episodio, siento que no parare de llorar **** NO ME GUSTA… **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo de Part Of Me! Fuuuuuuu**

**Capitulo 7 Por Siempre Juntos**

Kurt se quedo dormido por unos minutos hasta que sintió que habían personas dentro del zoológico, se escuchaban demasiados ruidos, así que Kurt decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver que sucedía, obviamente no iba a salir porque podrían ser Nazis. Kurt pudo notar a un chico alto, no tenia uniforme de Nazi, así que el castaño se calmo, era guapo… pero no era del tipo de Kurt, ese chico estaba buscando algo… Kurt solo observaba al chico correr por los pasillos del zoológico llenos de ceniza por las bombas, prefería no salir de la pequeña habitación, que tal si el chico tramaba algo, mejor no arriesgarse.

"Anderson…" Dijo Finn agitado llegando donde se encontraba Blaine "No veo ningún chico" Dijo agitadamente

"No, debes de estar buscando mal, vamos busquemos en otra parte" Dijo Blaine saliendo de el comedor del zoo hacia los pasillos del parque.

Kurt miraba por la ventana detenidamente, no había parado de llorar en los últimos días, simplemente no era fácil lidiar con una guerra y estar sin tu amor. Kurt miro detrás suyo por un segundo, luego volvió la mirada hacia afuera de la habitación y se le ilumino la cara totalmente, ahora lloraba de felicidad al ver a Blaine, con algunas raspaduras, cortadas y muy sucio, pero era su Blaine, estaba hablando con el chico viendo hacia todas partes.

Kurt no pudo aguantar y fue hasta la puerta con rapidez, la abrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Blaine

"BLAINE!" Grito Kurt muy agudo mientras corría, Blaine volteo y comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver a Kurt, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hacia donde estaba su ángel "KURT!" Grito Blaine mientras corría.

Cuando estaban a un metro de distancia Kurt brindo hacia Blaine envolviendo sus piernas en las cintura de Blaine, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego se besaron apasionadamente, era un beso muy desesperado, Kurt tomaba de las dos mejillas de Blaine y el moreno sostenía al castaño de la cintura. Se besaron por 5 minutos y luego Kurt bajo de la cintura de Blaine pero siguieron abrazados.

"Kurt… no sabes cómo te extrañe, te amo con toda mi alma y nunca me voy a volver a apartar de ti, siempre estaremos juntos y…" Dijo Blaine rápidamente llorando, Kurt beso muy suavemente a Blaine pero estab vez era muy suave y lento

"Mi amor, nunca nos separaremos de nuevo, y ahora que estas aquí todo va a estar mejor" Dijo Kurt muy feliz, volteo hacia el otro lado y vio a el chico llorando mientras miraba a Kurt y Blaine

"emmm… amigo ¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunto Kurt soltándose de el abrazo de Blaine, pero este lo abrazo por detrás.

"Emmm, me llamo Finn, lo que pasa es que mi esposa Rachel y mis hijos Lucy y Christopher están en Estados Unidos, y no sé si viviré para verlos de nuevo" Dijo Finn bajando la cabeza

"Tranquilo Finn, veras que todo saldrá bien" Dijo Kurt poniéndole una mano en el hombro

"Eso espero…" Dijo Finn desanimado

"Bueno, que esperan vayamos adentro, aquí esta como una nevera" Dijo Kurt dándole un liguero beso en los labios a Blaine y guiándolos hacia la habitación del guardián del zoológico.

Kurt les dio comida a Blaine y a Finn ya que no habían comido nada en días, hablaron acerca de lo que habían vivido, como se conocieron Blaine y Finn, que paso en el campo de concentración, como escaparon y a quien más habían conocido, Kurt les conto sobre como escapo, los animales y Adam, el chico que acarició a Kurt y se llevo algunos animales, Blaine quiso asesinar al chico, pero solo era cuestión de espera. Continuaron hablando, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama junto con Blaine abrazándose y Finn estaba en un pequeño sillón que estaba frente a la cama, de repente se holló una gigantesca explosión muy muy cerca del zoológico, de hecho hiso que unas cosas se cayeran e hiso que se movieran la cosas, los muebles y el piso, Blaine cubrió a Kurt con su cuerpo y Finn se oculto detrás del sillón, después de unos minutos se relajaron un poco, continuaron hablando, hasta que olieron que se estaba quemando algo, los chicos salieron hacia los pasillos y vieron como se incendiaba lentamente el área de monos y chimpancés, Kurt corrió hacia alla pero Blaine lo detuvo

"KURT NO! MORIRAS!" Dijo Blaine

"NO MORIRE BLAINE LO JURO, PERO SON MIS ANIMALES Y LOS SALVARE" Dijo soltándose de Blaine y corriendo hacia los monos. Blaine corrió por dos extintores uno se lo dio a Finn y corrieron hacia donde Kurt había ido.

**Fuuuuuu! Muchisimas gracias, me hacen muy felices… okey. Gracias por sus Reviews y Follows! Lo amo y adoro!**

**Pueden dejarme algunos comentarios con sugerencias sobre el Fic! Lo tomare mucho en cuenta! XOXO Mari**


	8. Capitulo 8 Jimmy

**Hola chicos... Se que fueron años, años! De no actualizar, les quiero pedir una disculpa por no ser tan disciplinada... pero les juro que seré más cumplida... Espero que les guste este Capítulo de Part Of Me... LOS AMO**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Jimmy **

Kurt había llegado a la puerta del área de Monos, eso era muy angustiante, eran los animales de Kurt, el se sentía responsable por ellos, y si se moría uno de ellos simplemente seria lo peor que le habría pasado, aparte de llevarse a Blaine a el campo de concentración. Con el peso de su cuerpo, golpea con el hombro la puerta, pero estaba hinchada por el calor, aun así Kurt golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta hasta llegar a tirarla por completo, de repente s sintió un inmenso calor rodear a Kurt, humo por todas partes y eso provocaba hacer sudar al chico, aparte por el nerviosismo de sus monos.

Con mucho cuidado fue corriendo por el lugar en busca de sus amigos, cuando llego Blaine y Finn con los extintores, empezaron a apagar las llamas del principio para que él fue no saliera del lugar, ellos iban detrás de Kurt, así que apagaban todo lo que estaba a las espaldas del chico ojiazul. Después de buscar a los chimpancés por unos minutos, ya que el humo del fuego impedía la vista de Kurt, Blaine y Finn. Llegaron a las jaulas, Kurt de inmediato busca las llaves y abrió la primera jaula, saco a dos pequeños monos y se los dio a Finn, el chico los envolvió en una manta y los llevo afuera para que estén a salvo, Kurt abrió otra jaula, esta había un chimpancé muy grande, el castaño lo cargo con un poco de dificultad y se lo dio a Blaine y lo llevo afuera mientras Finn regresaba para llevarse otros dos monos, pero esta vez no eran tan pequeños, pero aun así Finn los llevo de nuevo afuera donde ya Blaine había acobijado a el chimpancé. Y así sacaron a casi todos los chimpancés solo faltaban dos jaulas, la de Tyler y Jimmy y la de un babuino pequeñito. Kurt abrió la del babuino, pero el pequeño estaba desmayado, o dormido o tal vez... Lo peor. Kurt lo miro por unos segundos con algunas lágrimas en su rostro

"KURT DAMELO, YO LO CUIDO" Dijo Finn gritando ya que el ruido del fuego no permitía que se escucharan bien las voces

"NO LO DEJES AFUERA, LLEVALO ADENTRO DEL CUARTO" Dijo Kurt dándole el babuino a Finn Luego el ojiazul abrió la jaula de Jimmy y Tyler, se espanto enseguida, Jimmy estaba tirado en la jaula, ni siquiera se movía y Tyler solo lo observaba y lo acariciaba con su mano, Kurt le dio la espalda a la jaula, indicándole a Tyler que se subiera en su espalda, Tyler lo hiso, Kurt se volteo y tomo a Jimmy en sus manos cargándolo hasta la salida, los llevo afuera, pero a Jimmy lo llevo a la habitación. Blaine y Finn se encargaron de apagar el fuego por completo, pero el lugar se veía horrible, estaba quemado, estaba destrozado. Los chicos entraron al cuarto y notaron que Kurt estaba llorando alado de los monos.

"Chicos, voy por la medicina del babuino, por favor, cuídenlos" Dijo Kurt alejándose

"Wow, a tu novio le encantan los animales" Dijo Finn asombrado por el acto de Kurt

"Si, el siempre quiso un perro, pero no tenemos tiempo para cuidarlo, por el trabajo y eso..." Dijo Blaine mirando a Finn

"Lo se... Nosotros tenemos un gato" Dijo Finn "Mis niños lo aman, es muy tierno, Rachel ya lo tenía antes de conocerme" Dijo Finn recordando

"Wow... Bueno, desde que Kurt entro a trabajar aquí, el ama a los animales, los cuida mucho... Yo creo que las cosas que más ama son los animales y yo" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, Finn también sonrió.

Kurt entro con la medicina y se la dio a Blaine

" Amor, dale esto y se curara, el solo esta inconsciente, mientras yo reviso a Jimmy" Kurt tomo a Jimmy y lo llevo a el escritorio donde estaba el cuaderno donde escribía lo que pasaba día a día, lo quito y lo coloco ahí, lo reviso con mucho cuidado y si... Lo peor sucedió.

"Dios! No, no, NO!" Grito Kurt al enterarse que su amigo Jimmy había muerto

"Mi vida..." Dijo Blaine acercándose "Todo estará bien" Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

"Hey chicos, aquí están los animalitos... ¿Qué paso?" Dijo Finn dejando a los monos en la cama

"Jimmy" Fue lo único que dijo Blaine, no soltó ni un momento a Kurt

"Oh... tranquilo Kurt" Dijo Finn acercándose a Kurt, el castaño solo sollozaba, no podía creer que su único amigo muriera, ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo apreciaba y obviamente menos su jefe. Solo se sentía cómodo con los animales. Bueno, ahora tenía otro amigo, Finn, pero esos animales eran sus compañeros desde hace algunos años.

* * *

Más tarde colocaron a los animales en otro lugar, donde estaba a salvo y no había riesgo de nada. Metieron a Jimmy en un pequeño ataúd que tenía el zoológico para los animales que morían, le pusieron algunas de sus cosas favoritas, juguetes y una pequeña foto de Kurt. Los tres chicos lo llevaron a un pequeño terreno que se encontraba al final del zoológico, allí enterraban a los animales, así que Blaine comenzó a cavar la tierra, entre Finn y Kurt cargaron el pequeño ataúd y lo ubicaron al fondo del hoyo, Blaine coloco más tierra enzima y una flor roja enzima y Finn una flor amarilla. Kurt se incoo y dedico unas palabras

"Jimmy, gracias por haber estado en mi vida, fuiste muy importante para mí, uno de mis mejores amigos, tú me apoyaste en todo momento, recuerdo que te contaba mis problemas con Blaine" El castaño volteo a ver a su prometido "Y tú solo me tomabas de la mano, no tienes idea como me ayudo eso... Quiero que sepas que te extrañare muchísimo, descansa en paz" Termino Kurt y coloco una flor blanca encima de la tierra. Volteo la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Tyler alado del, el estaba mirando la tumba de Jimmy, luego volteo a ver a Kurt y lo tomo de la mano, Kurt sonrió.

"Vamos a comer Tyler" Lo cargo y tomo la mano de Blaine, el moreno le dio un beso rápido y se fueron caminando, Finn agarro a Kurt del hombro.

* * *

**Ahí chicos, los quiero mucho! Enserio! Les quiero agradecer por leerme y esperar a que actualice aunque me tarde mucho. Gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que sus opiniones son bienvenidas y los espero en el próximo capitulo. XOXO Mari**


End file.
